Confused Love
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: Kim Jongin itu berisik,sinis,aneh,judes,jutek. Oh Sehun si pangeran sekolah bermuka datar,cuek,dan pelit suara. keduanya sama-sama tak peduli dan selalu bertengkar dimanapun bertemu. namun siapa yang menyangka jika ini adalah awal dari kisah cinta keduanya yang membingungkan?-/"Kau itu jelek. hitam. pesek. buluk. gosong!"/"Mworago!"/Kai,maukah kau menjadi milikku?-HunKai!
1. Chapter 1

tittle : Confused Love

Author : Hera Jung

cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Zhang Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu

Park Chanyeol

Kim Joonmyeon

pair : HunKai|SeKai|JongHun

Rate : T

gendre : Romance, Humor, OOC

Warning! : YAOI, Sho-Ai, BoyXBoy, BoysLuv, gasuka jangan baca ntar muntah!

summary : Kim Jongin itu imut, berisik, sinis, aneh, judes, dan jutek.

Oh Sehun itu pangeran sekolah bermuka datar, cuek, dan pelit suara.

Baekhyun dan Lay sahabat Jongin yang selalu mengagumi Sehun.

keduanya sama sama tak perduli dan selalu bertengkar dimanapun bertemu, namun siapa yang menyangka jika ini adalah awal kisah cinta keduanya yang membingungkan?

.

[Author Pov's]

.

prolog chapter

.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil _hyung_ -nya dengan tergesa.

15 menit lagi guru matematika-nya masuk. namun dia belum mengerjakn PR-nya barang satu soalpun. dia akui dia memang bukan seperti sahabatnya Baekhyun. yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah terlebih dalulu. dia akui dia memang pemalas. jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyalin milik Baekhyun saja nanti.

jika tidak mengerjakan bisa-bisa dia tidak memiliki kaki lagi nantinya.

entahlah.

guru matematika mereka memang killer dan tergolong ganas(?) dalam mendidik murid-muridnya. dan Jongin sangat membencinya. dan tanpa pengecualian.

saat ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk kedalam kelas tiba-tiba segerombolan(?) yeoja gila -yah sebutlah begitu, menabrak tubuh Jongin membuatnya terjerembaab kesamping tempat sampah.

"yack, sialan. yeoja gila! aisshh" tiba-tiba seseorang menjulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika matanya membola.

"K-kau?"

bagaimana Jongin tidak sweatdrop? yang melolongnya barusan adalah Sehun.

Oh Sehun..

si pangeran sekolah..

"ya, aku kenapa-_-?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi super datarnya yang menyebalkan dan membuat Jongin merasa ingin meninju wajahnya yang sialnya sangatlah tampan itu.

"tidak ada.." bukannya menerima uluran tangan Sehun, Jongin malah memilih untuk bangun sendiri. dia lalu berallih menatap para 'yeoja penggila' Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya itu dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"apa kalian lihat-lihat? tersepona akan ketampananku?"ujar Jongin asal dan menimbulkan gelak tawa Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"yak,! kenapa kau tertawa huh?"

"tampan dari mananya? dasar hitam.."

"Mworago?! kau mengataiku 'hitam'?!, tembok?!"

"lihat saja kulitmu..hppffthhh_" Sehun terlihat menahan tawanya. hal itu menyulut amarah Jongin tentu saja.

"yak, albino! kulitku ini sawo matang, bukannya hitam. sialan!"

"untung bukan 'sawo gosong' ya"

"Mworago?!"

"lagi pula yang benar adalah 'terpesona' bukannya 'tersepona'.."

"berisik! lidahku hanya terpeleset sedikit, itupun kau jadikan masalah?!"

"ck, kau itu jelek. hitam. pesek. buluk. gosong. wakaka"

"KAU MENGHINAKU?! DASAR ALBINO! TIKUS GORONG-GORONG(?)! MUKA TEMBOK! SKSD! SOK TAMPAAANN! YAA_"

TEEEETTT TEEEEETTT

"sudah marahnya? bel sudah berbunyi, masuk kelas sana!"

"yaakk!"

setelah berkata begitu Sehun berlalu menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. sedangkan kelas Jongin berada dilantai dasar.

"saialan..menyebalkan huh!"

Jongin segera memasuki kelasnya meninggalkan beberapa siswa-siswi-fans Sehun- yang tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya.

"..." suasana hening.

mereka belum percaya jika yang tadi berbicara bahkan yang mengatai Jongin adalah Oh Sehun.

belum pernah ada sejarahnya Sehun berbicara sebanyak dan sekonyol itu.

.

"mereka pasti cemburu karena pangeran albino itu malah menolongku, cih mereka pikir aku tersanjung karena ingin ditolong si wajah tembok? aku bahkan tak menerima uluran tangannya. cihh"

"dia bahkan mengaiku 'buluk, pesek, gosong' cih sialan sekali. lihat saja jika aku punya uang banyak aku akan melakukan operasi plastik!"

"Jong, kau mau operasi plastik ya? ini kami punya beberapa kantong keresek, siapa tahu kau memerlukannya untuk proses operasimu.."

"sialan.."

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan gaya biasanya. angkuh dan dingin berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya saat bertengkar dengan Jongin tadi.

koyol dan kekanakan.

itulah dua kata yang cocok untuk sikapnya tadi.

"kenapa aku merasakan sensasi asing ini? padahal aku belum mengenalnya, kupikir dia menarik." papar Sehun sendiri dan mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi sahabat karibnya. Kim Chen dan Park Chanyeol.

"ya Oh Sehun, kau kenapa huh?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyentuh kening Sehun dan berakhir dengan tatapan mematikan Sehun yang membuat keduanya terdiam.

"aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan adik kelas kita yang judes itu." Chen menambahkan.

"darimana kalian mengetahuinya?"

Chen dan Chanyeol menunjuk kearah segerombolan(?) yeoja yang tengah menangis dengan gaya yang membuat mereka geli itu dengan gerakan bibir mereka(?).

"Kim Kai bukan?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya. dan hanya dibalas dengan Sehun yang mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan memainkanya.

Chen dan Chanyeol bertatapan datar menanggapi sikap menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

'oh.. jadi nama si pesek itu Kim Kai..' batin Sehun menanggapi_-.

.

"sialan.. pantatku sakit sekalii"

"Kai!" Baekhyun dan Lay yang baru datang segera menghampiri Jongin atau yang sering disapa Kai itu dengan wajah mereka yang ditekuk(?).

"kalian kenapa?"

"tadi kau berbicara dengan Sehun Prince?!"

"tadi Prince menolongmu?"

"bagaimana ekspresinya?!"

"kita terlambat datang!"

"iyaaa, apa kau senang~?"

"bagaimana rasanya tangan _Prince_? apakah juga sedingin es?!"

"kau pikir dia mayat hidup, bodoh?!"

"hehhe.. terus bagaimana reaksimu pada saat itu?"

"apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? yaampuuunn Kai kau sunguh beruntung!"

Baekhyun dan Lay mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai kekiri-dan-kanan dan turun hujan lokal(?) yang membuat Kai terdiam seribu bahasa karena kedua sahabatnya ini memang selalu berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang menyangkut pautkan Sehun.

"andaikata aku menjadi dirimu pasti aku akan me_"

"STOOOOPP!"

"..."

Krikk Krikk

sumua terdiam. bahkan nyamuk yang lewat pun ikut berhenti(?).

semua kaget akan kemurkaan(?) Kai yang kesal karena tingkah aneh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"..."

"orang itu hanya menghinaku bukan menolongku!"

"tapi kata mereka _Prince_ menjulurkan tangannya padamu" sahut Baekhyun takut.

"ya memang benar, tapi aku tidak menerimanya dan segera berdiri namun dia malah menghinaku!"

"menghina bagaimana, Jong?" Lay mulai kepo(?).

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"apa aku juga harus mengatakannya pada kalian?"

"tentu saja iya!"

Kai memicingkan matanya.

"oh ayolah Kai.. kau ini pelit sekali.." ucap Baekhyun sinis. Kai menatapnya datar.

"tapi ada syaratnya.."

"ya kau pikir ini sebuah rahasia sehingga harus ada syarat segala" cibir Baekhyun. Kai menyengir.

"hehhe, pinjam buku PR Matematika yahh yah yah..jebalyeoo~" BaekLay saling pandang dan berpose seolah ingin muntah saat melihat Kai yang sedang ber- _aegyo_ ria dihadapannya ini.

"hiihh"

"oohh ayolaahh bbuingg~ bbuiiinggg~"

"hoek Kai! berhenti melakukan _Aegyo_ , wajahmu najis tahu"

"Yack! kalian jahat sekaliii"

"ya ya ya aku akan aku pinjamkan.. Baek berikan bukumu padanya" suruh Lay.

"ya kenapa bukuku?"

"karena aku juga belum mengerjakannya bodoh!" Baekhyun manyun dan membuka tas Ransel-nya lalu memberikan buku PR-nya pada Kai. Kai menerimanya dengan kasar lalu menyimpan buku tebal itu dibawah laci mejanya.

"buku mu seperti kamus saja, Baek."

"ya aku kan rajin"

"rajin berbohong maksudnya.."

"ya terserahlah cepat katakan memangnya _Prince_ bilang apa?"

"tapi kalian berjanji jangan tertawa!"

"sepertinya ucapannya nista sekali, ya?"

"memang iya!"

"cepat katakan pesek!"

"ya baiklah.." katanya 'setengah hati' dan BaekLay segera mendekat.

"dia mengataiku..

..jelek, pesek, hitam, buluk, gosong.."

Baekhyun serta Lay saling berpandangan. lalu sedetik kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

sedangkan Kai hanya pokerface.

"kalian sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!"

"pffthhh_tapi perkataannya memang benar, bagaimana?"

"Yack, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

-rest time

Sehun berjalan dengan gaya biasanya menuju rooftop sekolah.

saat sampai disana ia berjan ketepi pagar pembatas rooftoop. dia menatap pemandangan taman sekolah dari atas sana dengan tatapan andalannya. datar.

mungkin Oh Sehun belum tahu bagaimana berekspresi selain ekspresi datar.

taman sekolah mereka-Yongshin high school- memang berada dibelakang sekolah sehingga semua terlihat dari atas rooftop sekolah berlantai tiga ini. Sehun ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya namun tidak jadi saat matanya melihat sesuatu 'pemandangan' yang cukup membuatnya terkaget.

Kai yang sedang buang air kecil dibelakang sebuah pohon.

dan sialnya Kai malah menghadap padanya, sehingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas 'milik' Kai.

glupp..

"apa dia mencoba menggoda singa buas ini?"

.

"lihat saja nanti.." Sehun tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~

…

A/N: hi? adakah disini yg merindukan saya kambek?/kagaa adaa woooyy/

Oshlsh.. maafin saya ya, sudah hampir 4 bulan/*mungkin/ saya ga apdet-apdet dan menelantarkan(?) fict2 saya..

maafkan saya yang berdosa ini huhhu/*dibakar massa/

saya kemaren sakit sumpah.. saya kena ispa dan saya diopname 1bulan kemaren, laptop saya rusak kmaren dn baru di service sama appa

maaf chingu..

dan saya malah muncul dgn fict baru..wokehh tapi saya janji bakal continued-in ntu ff smua ini jga sembari2 ngetik lanjutannya harap sabar ya.. maaf saya malah jadi curhat ini haha

mian kalo banyak typo

adakah yg minat sama ff absurd ini?

saya yakin sih ngga ada hahha/*seritalu/

saya minta pendapat kalian dikotak ada yg minat saya lanjut.. kalo ngga ada..ya tetep lanjut/*lah

panjang banget cuap2nya yah muekekekek#Jduaagghh

.

so mind to Riview?

.

khamsa!

.

Jusseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul dengan gaya sok kerennya yang membuat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya disamping dinding yang akan Kai lalui hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

setelah ia buang air kecil dibelakang sekolah-tepatnya dipohon ditaman belakang sekolahnya tadi. perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

entah kenapa.

 _feeling_ nya mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang melihat kelakuan tak senonohnya tadi.

"semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, tapi jantungku berdegup sungguh kencang saat ini. sialan" Kai mengumpat sendiri sambil ingin berbelok dikoridor penghujung dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tujuannya. ruang laboratorium, sebelumnya ia hanya permisi tadi karena alsan ingin buang air kecil, padahal saat itu kelasnya sedang melakukan praktikum.

dia memang dasar pemalas, jadi alasan ingin buang air kecilnya bisa ia handalkan untuk membolos pada jam praktek dilaksanakan. dasar.

saat Kai ingin berbelok menuju tangga diujung sekolah yang menghubungkan antara lantai dua dan tiga tiba-tiba..

"WAAA!"

"H-Hhuaaaa!"

Kai berteriak heboh. tapi dia segera menyadari jika ada orang iseng sedang mencoba mengagetkannya.

dan..

Tap

Sreett~

"Aaaaa!"

orang itu berteriak kesakitan karena Kai segera mengeluarkan jurus _Taekwondo_ -nya dan membogem orang itu dengan membabi-buta. bahkan ia 'menindihi' orang itu dan menduduki perutnya.

"rasakan kau! lagi kau membuatku terkaget?!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! apa yang kau––Ahhkk!"

namun Kai baru menyadari sesuatu. dan seketika matanya membola melihat siapa yang baru saja dihajarnya(?).

"Sehun _sunbae_?" Kai memasang wajah polosnya sambil menganga tak percaya. sedangkan orang itu menatapnya kesal.

"Iya, aku! kenapa kau––YA TURUN DARI TUBUHKU! KAU PIKIR KAU RINGAN HAH?!"

Kai segera berdiri dari acara 'mari menindih Sehun'-nya dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda ia meminta maaf.

"maaf, aku ti––"

"kenapa kau menindihku huh? dan memukulku dengan jurusmu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terasa itu huh? apa jangan-jangan kau ingin.."

Sehun menunjukkan smirk-nya menatap Kai, membuat Kai lagi-lagi merasa malu setengah mati dan ingin meninju kembali wajah menyebalkannya. jika saja Sehun bukan pria yang digila-gilakan dan dikejar banyak gadis disekolahnya. mungkin ia benar-benar akan meninju wajah pria itu hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan pelipisnya pecah. lalu Kai hanya menyaksikan kesensaraan Sehun sambil tertawa setan dengan ditemani sekeliling gadis pemuja dirinya.

namun sayang. itu hanyalah mimpi Kai yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan terdengar sadis.

"apa kau ingin melakukan 'itu' bersamaku disini hmm?"

Kai membolakan matanya.

blusshhhh

 _'sial'_ umpat Kai dalam hati karena pipinya dengan sialannya malah merona tanpa dikomandoi membuat dirinya semakin terpojokkan oleh Sehun yang semakin meleceng(?) ini. senyum Sehun semakin mengembang saat melihat reaksi yang Kai tunjukkan.

"ya, a-apa maksudmu huh?"

"jadi benar ya?"

"te-tentu saja -tidak, bodoh!"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat Sehun harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak menerkam anak hitam ini*eh.

"tapi wajahmu semerah tomat.."

Kai menangkupkan kedua pipi _Chubby_ nya yang bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"..busuk"

tambah Sehun kembali membuat Kai mengkerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"yack, kau begitu menyebalkan."

"jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau ingin aku cium hingga bibirmu bengkak eh?"

Kai seketika merubah eksperesinya.

"kau begitu mesum, _pabo sunbae!_ "

"apa kau bilang hah?!"

" _pabo sunbae_ , ada masalah?!" Kai menyolot.

"ya, karena aku tampan.." Sehun mengimbuhi membuat mimik Kai berubah seperti ingin muntah.

"kau pikir aku tertarik padamu?! dasar tembok! dan kau adalah manusia paling narsis yang pernah kutemui dipermukaan bumi ini, tahu?!"

"memangnya kau pernah berjumpa dengan seluruh manusia dipermukaan bumi ini? kau pasti pernah ke-PAKISTAN. dan bertemu para saudara-saudaramu disana. haha pantas saja kau HITAM"

"Yack, kenapa kau sangat menyebaklan sekali huh?!"

"tapi meskipun begitu, aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku, bagaimana?"

"cihh, kau pede sekalii. jangan-jangan kau yang suka padaku?" Kai tersenyum semenyebalkam mungkin hingga membuat Sehun ingin melenyapkan anak itu ke-bermuda*eh.

"apa?.. aku?.. menyukaimu?"

Kai menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya yang entah kenapa membuat dia terlihat _sexy_ dimata Sehun.

"mungkin saja.."

"hiiih tidak selera tahu! aku bahkan melihat kau tersenyum begitu saja rasanya ingin membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutku.."

seketika senyum sombong Kai menghilang dan berubah menjadi ekspresi datar-sedatar-datarnya mengalahkan wajah datar Sehun tadi karena dia memang pesek#plakk.

"sialan kau"

Kai berlalu dengan wajah yang sengaja ditinggi-tinggikan dan dengan sengaja menyenggol keras bahu Sehun. Sehingga membuat Sehun hampir saja terjungkir kebelakang.

"Ya, apa kau marah?"

"..."

Sehun menghardikkan bahunya. dan segera beranjak dari kiridor yang untung saja masih sangat sepi itu karena sekarang memang masih jam pelajaran.

"untung saja tidak ada yang melihat aksi konyolku tadi" Kai bergumam sendiri sambil memutar kenop pintu dan berakhir dengan ceramah guru biologi mereka yang merasa sangat kesal pada Kai karena ia selalu membolos saat dijam pelajarannya.

"YA KIM JONGIIINN! SALIN SEMUA RUMUS INI DAN SETELAH ITU PRAKTEKAN BAGAIMANA MELAKUKAN EKSPERIMEN TENTANG TIKUS INI!"

Gulp..

"ba-baik.. bu".

Saat ini, Lay dan Baekhyun tengah berada dikamar Kai. Kai tengah sibuk menyalin tugas atau lebih tepatnya perintah paksaan dari bu Do saat di lab tadi siang. sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk ber- _selca_ ria dan Lay tengah sibuk ber- _chatting_ ria dengan sang kekasih––Kim Joonmyeon. _hyung_ nya Kai.

"aku bingung kenapa kau cinta sekali dengan _hyung_ ku yang pendek itu, dia sangat menyebalkan tahu"

"ya kan sama sepertimu, sama-sama menyebalkan" Baekhyun menyahut dengan masih sibuk ber _selca_ membuat Kai melototkan matanya.

"kau lebih menyebalkan, ByunBaek!"

"kata anak-anak tadi kau dan _prince_ bertengkar lagi!" Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam. sedangkan Kai masih tetap pada posisinya. menunggingi kedua sahabatnya itu dan menatap laptopnya tak berkedip. ternyata dia sempat saja bermain _game online_ padahal lagi mengerjakan tugas.

" _prince_ siapa?"

" _prince_ Sehun!"

"apa?! dia yang mencari masalah duluan denganku!" Kai sewot. namun tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, dia masih melongo menatap layar datar dihadapannya seolah tak percaya jika dia barusan menang mengalahkan para musuhnya.

"mana mungkin _prince_ yang dahulu mencari masalah, dia kan dingin bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum saja mungkin harus berfikir dahulu, beda dengan kau. kau kan berisik dan suka berbuat onar jadi mungkin saja kau yang memulainya" Lay mulai sewot.

"ya memang dia yang memulainya dahulu tahu!"

"au ah gelap, Baekkie mau _selca_ lagi saja"

"dasar alay!"

Kai masuk kegerbang sekolahnya dengan bersiul-siul, sepertinya hari ini ia terlihat begitu bahagia. namun semua itu sirna akibat Sehun datang dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan anarkispara _fans_ nya.

"whoaaaa~! Sehun _prince_ dataangg!"

"Ommoo~Hunnaaa~!"

"astaga senangnya _prince_ menatapkuuu!"

"ya tuhan dia tampan sekalii, aaaaa aku mimisaaann"

"Sehunnie _noona_ mencintaimuu!"

"aaaa _princeeee_ ~!"

Kai menatap malas sekerumbunan _yeoja_ lebay itu yang sedang mengerumbuni(?) _ferari_ merah Sehun dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja.

"hei hitam!" Sehun berseru ditengah keramaian itu sambil melambai kearah Kai, Kai hanya buang muka dan memilih meninggalkan daerah _outdoor_ dan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. ia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekitar dengan mata yang fokus pada ponselnya. tiba-tiba..

brukk!

bahu Kai menghantam benda keras, dia menatap kedepan dan menemukan Park Chanyeol si raksasa senyum yang juga merupakan sahabat Sehun. tak beda jauh dengan Sehun, Chanyeol juga terkenal disekolah mereka dan selalu disegani setiap orang karena sikapnya yang ramah dan murah senyum. Kai mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat terkena bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Kai? ahh maaf aku menabrakmu, apa hidungmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Kai yang hidungnya memerah.

"ya untung saja dia tidak masuk lebih dalam(?) bisa-bisa habis hidungku" rutuk Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menyengir.

"aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. _forgive me, ok?_ "

Kai hanya mengangguk seperti _puppy_ membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. dia yang terkekeh begitu membuat Kai seketika terpana.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak buruk juga, dia baik, ramah, tampan, dan terlebih ia juga pintar.

"ahh yeah. _I forgive you, sunbae_.."

"hehhe, aku harus pergi sekarang, tadi pak Yoon memanggilku,"

"ah ne? aku juga ingin masuk kekelas" dan setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan diangguki oleh Kai. Kai membulatkan bibirnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"yack, aku kenapa?" Kai memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"jangan-jangan.."

"aku menyukai Chanyeol _sunbae,_ masa?"

"woy _Kkamjong!"_ suara cempreng Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai dari _telenovela_ nya dan segera menatap sahabat pendeknya itu dengan wajah kesal yang lucu.

"apa?!" balas Kai garang.

"kau berdiri ditengah jalan, bodoh."

"memangnya kenapa jika aku berdiri ditengah jalan? lagipula juga bukan ditengah jalan raya, kan?"

"kau ini bodoh atau tolol, sih? koridor itu sangat sempit dan.. Ibu kepala sekolah ingin lewat!" Baekhyun menggeram.

"apa?" Kai memasang wajah bodohnya.

"dibelakangmu!"

Kai seketika menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sang Ibu kepala sekolah dengan wajah datarnya sedang membawa beberapa buku cukup tebal dan juga tas besar ditangan kanannya. tubuh Ibu kepala sekolah mereka memang sangat bongsor/? ukuran tubuhnya 3 kali lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya, dan saat dia melewati koridor sekolah, orang lain harus segera menyingkir karena hanya tubuhnya saja yang memenuhi lebar koridor dan tidak ada lagi celah sediktitpun untuk orang lain lewat.

"menyingkir sekarang bukan menyengir" cela Ibu kepala sekolah pada Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menyegir kaku kearahnya. entah karena ia takut atau apa wajah Kai sangat kaku saat itu.

Baekhyun menarik kerah _blazer_ Kai dan menyebabkannya terseret dengan tidak elitnya, Ibu kepala sekolah menatap datar kepada Baekhyun dan Kai.

"lain kali jangan bertindak bodoh didepan umum"

"?"

 _'jadi dia melihatku dengan Sehun tadi?'_ batin Kai bertanya.

"dasar bodoh, kan sudah beberapa kali kuperingatkan padamu. jangan suka melamun ditengah jalan, untung saja pagi ini _mood_ nya lagi baik. ya setidaknya sedikit lebih baik dari hari-hari biasanya yang kerjaannya hanya mongomel saja itu. jika saja kau tidak menyingkir dalam kurung waktu 2 menit bisa saja kau kembali berjemur ditengah lapangan _Indoor_ , bisa-bisa bertambah hitam kau nantinya" oceh Baekhyun menyeret Kai memasuki kelas mereka, X-F.

"kau ini, Baek. pagi-pagi sudah mengomel saja seperti _ajuhmma_ penjaga kantin, ada apa?" Lay mendekati Baekhyun dan Kai yang sedang duduk berhadapan diatas meja.

"kau tidak lihat tadi saat dia menghalangi akses masuk Ibu kepala sekolah(?)"

"ohh iya, aku lupa" Lay menepuk jidatnya membuat Kai dan Baekhyun menatap kearahnya.

"lupa apanya?"

"uang sakuku. Kai, nanti aku pinjam uang ya? masa saja kau tega melihatku kelaparan saat istirahat nanti"

"ya ya ya.. terserah sajalah, aku orang kaya kan."

"dasar sombong, sama saja seperti Suho" cibir Lay.

"kan si hitam ini adiknya, jadi wajar saja"

saat ini, Kai, Lay dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan senyap namun kedatangan Sehun nampaknya sangat berpengaruh besar bagi keributan kantin sekolah(?).

ya, sesaat sebelum 'pangeran sekolah' memasuki kantin. keadaan kentin terlihat lebih tenang tanpa teriakan dan kicauan para penggilanya, namun kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol dapat menyita perhatian seluruh penjuru kantin termasuk Lay dan Baekhyun yang tadi masih menikmati _Udon_ mereka dengan tenang.

" _prince, prince_ , kau datang untuk makan siang?" Teriak Lay _exited_ seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang mengambil tempat dipojok kantin bersama Chanyeol.

" _prince_ makan yang banyak yaa!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak ala _fangirl_ dan lengkapdengan _accesories_ ala Sehun seperti _lightsaber,_ topi kerucut, dan _poster_ yang entah darimana ia dapat-_-.

"Chanyeol, kau semakin tampan sajaa!"

"Sehun ayoo minum _yougurt_ dari _noonaaa_ "

"joss Sehun tampan sekalii!"

"Chanyeol, _noona_ membawakanmu pisang kejuu"

"iya, terimakasih semuanyaa" teriak Chanyeol seraya melempar _flying kiss_ nya yang membuat mereka hampir saja terjengkal kebelakang.

dan akhirnya meja yang mereka tempati penuh dengan segala macam makanan dan minuman dari para penggemar mereka. seperti _bacon, burger, muffin,_ mie hitam, _ramen, cocca colla, spagetie,_ hingga buah-buahan seperti pisang yang merupakan buah kesukaan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang.

"wow, kita dapat menghemat pengeluaran jika seperti ini..haha" Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"ini seperti persediaan makanan untuk seminggu" Sehun menambahkan.

"astaga, mereka berlebihan sekaliii" cibir Kai dan berakhir dengan _death glare_ kedua sahabatnya.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, mereka kan tampan. dan juga, tinggii uhh tipeku sekali. iya kan, Baek?"

"Yoop"

"Suho _hyung_ tidak tampan dan dia juga 'pendek' tetapi kenapa kau mau berkencan dengannya?!"

"yaa, kalau cinta tidak pandang fisik. iya tidak, Baek?"

"ohh, memangnya kau begitu?"

"ya kau ini tidak sehati sekalii" Lay memajukan bibirnya membuat Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"ck, apa sih bagusnya dari Oh Sehun itu? muka tembok begitu, meskipun tampan.. yeah, aku pun juga tampan. bahkan lebih tampan, mungkin? ohh si Oh Sehun sok _cool_ begitu, wajah tembok, pelit bicara, menyebalkan. apanya yang kalian lirik darinya? dasar labil" Kai ngelantur tak jelas sambil memakan _spagetie_ nya dengan malas. bahkan dia tidak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun dan Lay sekarang.

"APA-APAAN KAU KAI! KAU MENGHINA _PRINCE_ KU?!" teriak Lay heboh mengundang pandangan seisi kantin. Kai melotot.

"menghina apanya? itu kenyataan, Yixing! ck, wajah batu begitu kalian bilang seperti pangeran. AKU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN"

krikk

'AKU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN'

'AKU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN'

'AKU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH TAMPAN'

ucapan Kai yang mengatakan jika dia lebih tampan daripada Sehun terus mengiang diotak Baekhyun dan Lay.

"ANDWAEEEE!"

"yack, kalian rusuh sekali, kami ingin makan dengan tenangpun rasanya sulit sekali!" teriak Chanyeol dari jauh.

"berisik kau!" balas Baekhyun sewot sambil melotot kearah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu seketika menelan ludahnya dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"kau membentak Chanyeol _sunbae_?!" bisik Kai sarkastik pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"dan kau bilang apa barusan? muka seperti arang begitu kau bilang lebih tampan dari _prince_ Sehun?! helooo! sadarlah, kau itu HITAM!"

CLEBB

ucapan Baekhyun sungguh pedas. dan itu sedikit membuat Kai tersinggung. sebenarnya kulit Kai itu tan, bukannya hitam. memang hanya Baekhyun saja yang berlebihan.

"Mworago?! heii ByunBaek, aku ini tan. bukan hitam pendek!"

"berhenti berbangga, pesek!"

"masih untung aku pesek, daripada kau? _body_ mu seperti _yeoja!_ "

"Ohh.. Kai apa yang kau katakan?" Lay yang menyadari adanya aura gelap dari Baekhyun memilih memundurkan kursinya dan segera menjauh dari meja yang mereka bertiga tempati.

Baekhyun paling marah jika disebut 'memiliki tubuh seperti _yeoja_ '. _mood_ nya yang tadi cerah karena bertemu dengan Sehun sang pujaan hati dikantin menjadi anjlok drastis akibat perkataan Kai. Kai memang pandai untuk urusan menurunkan _mood_ orang.

"lihatlah, wajahnya memerah" bisik Chanyeol.

"apa peduliku?" balas Sehun acuh membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin menusuk lubang hidungnya dengan sumpit ditangannya.

"kau begitu menyebalkan" dengus Chanyeol.

.

"apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya dengan tinggi sambil berjinjit dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"si pendek yang memiliki tubuh seperti _yeoja,_ apa?!"

"APA KATAMUU?! HYAAA~!"

Baekhyun segera mencakar-cakar wajah Kai dengan jemari lentiknya. Kai menghalang-halangi tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba menggapai permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan kukunya yang panjang. dan untung saja mereka terhalangi oleh meja ditengah-tengah keduanya. jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa leluasa mencakar wajah Kai yang dikatakannya 'lebih tampan dari Sehun' itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU, DASAR PESEK!"

"MULUT EMBER!"

"JERAWAT GAJAH!"

"PINGGANG BESAR!"

"MONYET ZIMBABWE!"

"MODEL JADIJADIAN!"

"APA?! KIM JONGIIIIIIINN!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUNN!"

dan keduanya mulai lagi. Baekhyun dan Kai saling terlibat 'pukul manja' ditengah-tengah kantin dan seluruh orang mengelilingi mereka berdua sambil bersorak gembira. ada yang mendukung Baekhyun, ada pula yang mendukung Kai. sungguh menggelikan.

"cakar punggungnyaa"

"Baekkieee, ayo gigit hidungnyaaa"

"Hidup Kaiii!"

"jewer telinganya Kaiii"

"uuuuhh yeaaahh pukul lagi Baekhyuuuunn"

"Jongin! Jongin! Jongin!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"hidup Byun Baekhyuuunn!"

"hidup Kim Jongiiiinn!"

Sehun menatap orang-orang itu datar, tepatnya pada sosok manusia hitam menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin.

"hei, berhenti melakukan hal bodoh"

hening..

suara menggelegar Sehun menghentikan semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. termasuk Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada dikerumbunan paling depan dengan tepuk tangan paling keras.

"Joongiiinnn! Joongiiin! hidup Jongiiin!"

"yack, _Kkamjong, Bacon. stop doing like that!_ dasar bodoh" Lay menarik kedua sahabat idiotnya itu ketepi kerumbunan lalu kabur keluar kantin.

"YA, NAK. KALIAN BELUM MEMBAYAR MAKAN SIANG KALIAN!"

"HUTANG DULU, BU! ATAU MINTA DENGAN SUHO SAJAA!" balas Kai tak kalah kencang.

"kupikir urat malunya sudah putus" dan akhirnya Sehun mengeluatkan dompetnya.

"berapa semua makanan mereka?"

krikk krikk

"whoaa _prince_ Sehunmentraktir _trio dwaeji_ "

.

"kau bagaimana sih, Kai. katanya orang kaya, tapi masa saja hutang dulu. kan kami maluu"

"ndee, dasar bakterii" tambah Baekhyun.

"privasi" Kai menghardikkan bahunya acuh.

"cihh"

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Kai masih berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi kepalanya karena teriknya matahari yang serasa membakar kulit kepalanya.

teman-temannya telah pulang, termasuk dua sahabat idiotnya. Baekhyun pulang dengan dijemput oleh supir pribadinya dan Lay yang pulang bersama _hyung_ nya terlebih dahulu. dan dia dibiarkan terlantar didepan gerbang sekolah sedangkan _hyung_ nya malah pulang berduaan dengan Lay. kata Suho, Kai hanyalah parasit yang mengganggu mereka bermesraan karena dia dengan sesuka hati menyanyi sekerasnya dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu hingga suara gombalan Suho pada Lay tidak tersengar.

adik teladan.

"tahu begini tadi aku bawa mobil saja" dengus Kai kesal.

"tapi aku kan tidak bisa bawa mobil" Kai menepuk dahinya.

"..dan aku juga tidak punya SIM"

krikk krikk

suara jangkrik dan gesekan dedaunan kering menjadi _sondtrack_ dari keluhan Kai.

"sialan kau Suho _hyung_ , malah meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Lay."

"adikmu Lay apa, bukan aku"

"ba––"

BRUUUMMM

CRASSSHHHHH!

sebuah mobil _ferari_ berwarna merah melaju dengan kencang dihadapan Kai, melewati kubangan genangan air yang mengendap dijalan aspal yang sedikit cekung. mengakibatkan air kubangan lumpur itu terciprat keseragam Kai, hingga mengenai wajahnya yang dia sendiri bilang tampan itu.

matanya terpejam kaget, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua lengan yang masih melayang diudara.

orang dari mobil mewah itu segera keluar saat menyadari jika dia baru saja menyipratkan air kotor itu kepada orang yang sedang menunggu ditepi jalan.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Kai membuka matanya dan seketika matanya membola kaget saat mengetah siapa yang baru saja menyipratkan air kubangan itu kepadanya.

"kau lagi?!"

"iya, aku lagi. dan aku tidak tahu kenapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini kita sering berjumpa dengan ketidaksengajaan, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?"

"Mworago?! jodoh?! aku tidak sudi berjodoh denganmu, tembok!" Sehun menghardikkan bahunya acuh.

"kau itu adalah 'malapetaka' dan kau lihat sekarang gara-gara kau seragamku kotor, kemejaku, celanaku, _blazer_ ku, ahh sepatu barukuuu.. ya! kau sungguh menyebalkaann!"

"kau ini berisik sekali, ayo aku antarkan pulang"

"huh? kau demam?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

A/N: hai helooooooo gue disiniiiiiihhhh/*jogetcaesarbarengchanyeol/?

pake bahasa biasa aja gapapa kan?

i'm coming with chapter 2 babehh.. uuuyeaahh gue baca semua riview dichap satu, huhhu gomawooiii

seneng pisaaaann guee mumumumu:*:*:*/*dilemparkemerkurius

sebelumnya maaf ya kalo gariinggg, terus geje, aneh, hambar, deelel. tapi cemanoo gue bisanya hanya begindang huhhu T_T.

sebenarnya part yg terakhir yg Kainya keciprat comberan itu adalah cerita gue asli masa. iyaa jadi gini, kan disekolah gue gaboleh bawa motor ya. jadi gue dianter ama appa, dan pas nunggu jemputan didepan gerbang ehh ade motor lewat didepen gue dan yahh gitu.. wajir dan yg nyipratin gue ternyata cowok yg gue suka masa *cakarcakarmeja* jadi yah gituu.. dianterr ma diaa huaahuaahuaaaaa seneneenggg pisaannn lalalala *gelokumat* dan pas sampe rumah gue dikepoin ama abang gue dah terus dia bilang ke emak gue

tapi gejee sumpah ya chap ini

lempar guee lempaaarr *dilemparbenerandariatasmonas* otak gue lagi error.. abiss ujiaann dan sekarang liburan yah. alhamdulillah gue dapet juara dua hahha #pelukbaekkie# *diseleminceyekeempang* oh ya kemaren laptop gue nyemplung ke-got masa. jadi diservice lagi deh haha lucu pisan pas gue cek semua file2nya malah hilang semua dan pas gue tanya ke mas-mas tukang service katanya dia keformat semuaaa.. hahaa wajiirr tapi alhamdulillah untung aja gue masi inget2 dikit chap yg kmaren udah gue ketik, dan gini dah jadinya chinguyaa.. jelek bin absurd

tapi semoga kalian seneng ama KaiHun momentnya, oh ya. disini Kai uke ya, Sehun seme. so just enjoy the story guys.. dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dikotak riview yaa

gomawooooo~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hey kau mau aku antar atau berdiri disana saja sampai besok?!"

"hah?"

Kai terbagun dari _telenovela_ nya dengan pikirannya sendiri. dia menatap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatas kursi kemudi. dan atap mobilnya terbuka.

"kapan kau melakukannya?" Kai melongo seperti orang tolol.

"jangan banyak tanya, cepat naik atau aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengantarkanmu pulang"

bugg

dan entah sejak kapan dia langsung berada disamping kursi kemudi dengan cengiran tololnya lalu memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

 _'kenapa aku bisa menyukai manusia seperti dia sih'_ Sehun mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar akan tindakan Kai yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

tekk

dan benar saja.

namja tan itu mengambil ponselnya dan memutar sebuah lagu.

 _la la la la la la la la la la_

 _la la la la la la la la la la_

 _la la la la la la la la la la_

 _la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake_

"ya tuhan..."

"lagunya bagus kan. dengarlah _Ice Cream you scream gimme that gimme that ice cream_ ~"

 _'bagus dari mananya.. ini kan lagu anak perempuan'_

"ya bagus"

dan akibat Kai memutar lagu milik _girl grup_ yang belum lama _booming_ ini. seluruh mata jadi menatap kearah mereka. bagaimana tidak? seorang Oh Sehun yang dikenal akan kedinginannya dan ketampanan wajahnya yang menyerupai pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng sekarang tengah berada satu tumpangan dengan Kim Jongin anak CEO Kim si pembuat onar. dan terlebih dia memutar lagu perempuan.

"ohh ya tuhan, aku bisa gila"

"apa kau mau lagi?"

Sehun menghela nafas jengkel. dan..

" _dareumnan jeomalgo neo_ ~"

"benarkah hanya aku?"

"aku sedang menyanyi bodoh! _dareumnan jeomalgo uuh.. neo.. neo neo neo.. neo_ "

"yesus berkati aku.. mau aku taruh dimana lagi wajah tampanku jika harus satu tumpangan dengan manusia idiot yang tak punya urat malu ini"

"salah kau sendiri kenapa mengajakku tadi wee~" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun. Sehun memasang pose seolah ingin memakan anak itu hidup-hidup. lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada setir kemudi.

"berhenti memutar musik perempuan. apa kau tidak punya lagu yang lebih _manly_?"

" _manly_?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan mengerjab lucu membuat amarah Sehun seakan hilang terbawa angin.

"ya, _manly_ "

"memangnya musik yang _manly_ itu bagaimana?"

"dinyanyikan oleh anak laki-laki tentu saja."

Kai mengerjab.

"terus?"

"musiknya tidak seperti yang berbau perempuan. tidak ceria. tidak juga melancholis. seperti _R &B _atau _Hip Hop_ "

"huh?"

"kau kenal _EXO_ kan?"

"tidak. tidak pernah kenalan" Sehun mengecak rambutnya frustasi dan hampir saja mobilnya menabrak _ajuhssi-ajuhssi_ yang ingin menyebrang. salah sendiri dia salah mengajukan pertanyaan dan malah dijawab asal oleh Kai.

"maksudku kau tau _EXO_ kan?"

"yang lagunya _Overdose Overdose_ itu ya?"

"hmm.."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"pilih lagu dengan jenis musik seperti itu. atau Elektronik Musik"

" _Dumb Dumb_?" Sehun menepuk dahinya lelah.

"yang laki-laki Kaiii.. asdfghjkl"

"hmm..baiklah" Kai manyun dan mematikan pemutar musik diponselnya.

"tapi—"

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb_

 _baby tell me harujungi beumin gajiman_

 _nal eotokhaeyo heuljijan meoreul gisseo nan ouh~_

"kau?!"

dia menyuruh Kai untuk menjadi _manly_ dan melarangnya memutar lagu perempuan tapi dia? dia bahkan menjadikannya sebagai dering panggilan masuk.

Sehun segera mematikan nada deringnya dan mengubahnya menjadi mode diam.

"ini pasti kerjaan adikku. ya, adikku."

"hm.. terserah kau sajalah"

"awas kau Lu. kau membuatku malu didepan anak hiam ini. astaga mau dikemanakan wajah tampanku"

"apa? barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu ya? dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponnnya?"

"tidak. tidak penting"

"kau punya adik perempuan ya?"

"hmm"

"siapa namanya?"

"Oh Luhan. masih SMP."

"oh iya aku lupa menanyakannya. rumahmu dimana?"

"anii.. aku tidak mau memberitahumu dimana rumahku"

"huh?"

"nanti kau jadi sering berkunjung kerumahku, menumpang makan disana, kan aku rugi. sudah cukup Baekhyun dan Lay yang tidak tahu malu itu. aku tidak mau menambah beban"

"kau pikir aku semiskin itu hingga menumpang makan dirumahmu?"

"mereka berdua bukan orang miskin, tapi masih saja menumpang makan dirumahku"

"mereka kan berbeda"

"berbeda apanya?"

"jika mereka menumpang makan karena tak punya urat malu. aku menumpang makan karena ingin menghormati calon mertua"

"APA?!"

"beritahu saja dimana rumahmuu"

"tidak mauuu"

"jika kau tidak mau bagaimana aku bisa mengantarkanmu? kau mau pulang kerumah siapa? rumahku? mau berjumpa dengan ibuku dan—"

nyiiitt

"AWW!"

"jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh! rumahku disimpang sana! yang berpagar biru tua!"

Sehun mengelus pahanya yang dicubit dengan kejamnya oleh Kai.

"ya ini sakit tahu"

"siapa suruh kau menyebalakan"

BRUUUMMM~!

sebuah suara berisik memecah hiruk pikuk jalanan. sebuah pengendara _Harley_ melintas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sehun menatap wajah bodoh Kai yang masib melongo menatapa motor besar itu dengan ekor matanya.

"kau lihat orang yang mengendarai motor tadi kan?"

"tentu saja. dia melintas disebelah kita denga suara yang memecahkan telinga.

"nah dia _manly_ "

"huh?"

"salah satu cara agar terlihat _manly_ adalah menggunakan motor besar"

"begitu?" Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

 **.**

mobil Sehun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang raksasa yang berdiri kokoh dengan sedikit cela yang dapat membuatnya mengintip sedikit kedalam rumah serba putih biru itu.

"anak hitam ini boleh juga" Sehun mesem.

"jadi bagaimana? kau menhizinkanku singgah barang semenit?"

"kau sebegitu ingin sekali memasukiku"

"memasukimu?" Sehun bersmirk.

"memasuki rumahku maksudnya" Kai meluruskan.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan ada seorang penjaga berseragam membukakkan gerbang untuk Kai dan Sehun.

"mobilnya mau dimas—"

"tidak. mobilnya diluar saja. dia hanya sebentar" potong Kai asal membuat Sehun kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. dia berjalan disamping Kai demgan menggenggam tangan namja tan itu sembari memasuki pintu utama. dan anehnya Kai tidak protes seperti biasa saat Sehun mengenggam jemarinya.

dan seketika..

"yeayy Kai _Samchon_ pulang~"

" _Samchon_. ayo traktir Mino beli _Ice Cream_ yang banyak. ditoko depan jika beli lima buah _Ice Cream_ dapat satu DVD!"

" _Samchon_ nya Hyunhae pulang!"

" _Samchon Hyunhae aniyaa_.. _Samchon_ punyanya Nana! _Samchon_ ayo nanti kencan dengan Nana. kita nonton bioskop lagii"

" _Samchon_ , dia siapa?"

"..."

dan seketika kegaduhan keluarga besar itu menjadi hening seketika saat seorang anak lelaki dengan _hoodie_ hitam mengutarakan pertanyaan yang tertuju pada sosok menjulang yang berada disamping Kai. Sehun.

"woahh biar kutebak, kau pasti kekasih Kai kan? ahh cucu manisku ini memang pandai sekali memilih pasangan. kalian sangat cocok" Nenek Kai berujar pada Sehun dan Kai dengan wajah yang penuh antusias tinggi, membuat Kai seketika panik. astaga neneknya salah paham dan malah menganggap jika Sehun adalah kekasihnya, ini masalah besar bagi Kai dan harus segera diluruskan agar semuanya tidak menjadi salah paham.

"ahh, tidak. nenek, kami bukan.."

"kalian bahkan masih pegangan tangan.. aigoo manks sekalii" bibinya Kai kembali ikut menggodanya. Kai segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"bu-bukan.. kami hanya.."

"kalau begitu nenek dan yang lain kebelakang ya, kalian berdualah asal jangan sampai kebagian 'intim' saja hmm.." nenek Kim mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kedua pasang cucu adam itu. dan seluruh orang tadi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai berdua diruang keluarga iru menuju ruang keluarga dilantai atas.

blusshhh

pipi Kai memanas.

"yack, apa-apaan!"

"whoaa.. Ibu lihatlah _samchon_ Kai membawa pacarnyaa"

"yak, bocah! apa yang kau katakan barusan? pacar?! dia bukan pacarku! tarik kembali ucapanmu! dan berhenti memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan ibu juga! aku tidak rela!"

"bagaimana menarik ucapan, _samchon_?"

"yack, Kai. jangan terlalu kasar kepada keponakanmu, nanti ketika dia besar dia akan mengingatmu sebagai _samchon_ yang buruk" Ibu Kai yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa mandu dan kue jahe mendelik kearah Kai.

"ya Ibu mangajarinya"

"mengajari apanya?!"

"ahh sudahlah, lupakan" Kai kesal sendiri jadinya jika harus berbicara dengan sang Ibuyang sangat menyebalkan itu. dan akhirnya Ibu serta salah satu keponakannya tadi meninggalkan mereka menuju lantai atas.

"oh iya, Kai. kau dan pacarmu makan berdua dibelakang saja. oh iya ada sisa beberaoa potong cake dan kue jahe diatas meja. anggap saja rumah sendiri" wink, lalu pergi menghilang diatas anak tangga.

sepeninggalan keluarga Kai dan para keponakannya yang berisik itu. keadaan menjadi hening.

"aku mau mandi, dan kau. pulang saja sana!" Kai mendelik canggung.

"kau menghusirku huh?"

"ya bisa dikatakan begitu, jadi keluarlah sekarang!"

"yack, apa kau selalu memperlakukan semua tamumu begini? aku menghantarkanmu, hitam. dan kau seenak jidatmu saja menghusirku" protes Sehun tak terima.

"jadi maumu apa?! ingin aku persilahkan duduk, menyuguhi minuman padamu dengan gaya anggun?!"

"ya memang harusnya begitu bukan? lagipula tadi Ibu menyurih kita untuk akan bersama dibelakang.."

"jangan bermimpi kau bisa mendapatkannya jika disini! dan lagipula kau yang menyebabkan semua malapetaka ini terjadi padaku. pertama, kau hampir saja menabrakku. kedua, kau hampir saja menabrakku. dan ketiga, aku membencimu!" Kai mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun untuk keluar dari pintu dan berhasil.

"ya kau sungguh anarkis, aku bisa berjalan keluar sendirii"

"kalau begitu keluar sekarang!"

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu"

"ya, aku sungguh membencimu! dasar namja tak normal!"

Kai memandangnya jijik.

"AKU PULANG DAHULU YA, JONGIN SAYANG. KAPAN-KAPAN AKU AKAN MAMPIR KEMBALI KESINI, SALAM DENGAN EOMMONIM YA! MUAAHH AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! DAN TERIMAKASIH KARENA MENGATAKANKU NAMJA SEMPURNA, SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK! BYEE!"

Bruuumm

"Shiittt.. Sehun sialan" Kai mengumpat karena dia telah dahulu dikerumbuni oleh para seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lagi menikmati libur akhir tahun dirumahnya.

"jadi benar dia orangnya?"

"kan _samchon_ jahat, tidak memberitahuku jika sudah mempunyai pacar, aku tidak akan ingin menemanimu ke KFC lagi!"

"aww cucuku sudah besarr"

"dia sangat tampan, ya. Kai, kau tidak berniat ingin memperkenalkannya pada _noona_?"

"ya _ajuhmma_ kau begitu centil, urus saja suamimu sana!" Kai sewot pada _ajuhmma_ yang me _noona_ -kan dirinya itu.

"Kaiiii"

"ya Sandara, pergi jauh sanaa. aku geliii"

"keponakanku sangat banyak..."

"...aib"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai. Ibu dan nenek mau pergi kerumah bibi Jung sebentar. kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya"

"ya kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kai yang sedang memainkan ponselnya diatas sofa dengan malas-malasan menjadi terganggu.

"dan tolong pel lantai ini ya!"

"Mwo?! aku? mengepel lantai? OH _NOOO_! mememgnya _ajuhmma_ mengundurkan diriii"

"ajuhmma pulang.. anaknya sakit jadi dia meminta cuti untuk beberapa hari"

"jika aku membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. apa Ibu akan memberiku sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"yaaa?"

"kau mau apa?" Ibu Kai menjitak kepala anaknya itu gemas.

" _credit card_ Suho hyungg~"

"ah, kebetulan sekali. ini Ibu sudah selesai meminjamnya nanti kau tolong kembalikan kartu debit itu pada hyungmu ya!"

"okay ibuu"

"bu, aku titip _pizza big size_ dan ayam lada hitam ya!"

"ya ya dasar pemeras"

"Ibu yang menyuruhku membersihkan rumah. aku tidak mau jika tidak diupah"

"dasar anak pintar!" dan mereka berdua menghadiahi Kai sebuah ciuman dipipi.

"aisshh.. lipsticknya lengket isshh"

dan Kai mulai mengambil alat untuk bersih-bersih.

"padahal ini hari minggu. dan seharusnya aku sedang tidur sekarang..."

"tapi tidak apalah, ini.." Kai meloncat-loncat gembira sambil memeluk credit card milik Suho.

"pasti saldonya sangat banyaakkk"

"beli motor baruuu"

"yeayyy"

"Kai? kau sedang apa?"

Kai menghentikan aktifitas menari nari tak jelasnya dan menatap kearah suara familiat itu.

" _senbae_?"

"ya kenapa kau kemari huh? aku baru saja habis mengepel. dan kau malah menginjaknya!" teriak Kai kesal karena Sehun malah menginjak-nginjak lantai yang baru saja di pelnya. sedangkan Sehun yang baru datang saat itupun hanya memasang wajah bodohnya mendengar penuturan Kai barusan.

"apa? kau mengepel lantai?"

"tentu saja bodoh, jika bukan aku yang mengepelnya aku tidak mungkin marah karena kau masuk dengan sepatu yang dekil itu..aisshh"

"benarkah?"

"berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya huh?"

"aku hanya tidak percaya jika kau melakukannya."

"memangnya aku harus membuatmu hingga percaya? memangnya kau siapa?"

"yaa!"

" _wae_?"

"anak pemalas sepertimu tidak mungkin berkerja, apa lagi mengepel lantai"

"ya suka-sukaku lah! ini kan rumahku, kenapa kau malah sewot?!"

"aku kan hanya bilang jika aku hanya tidak percayaaa"

"terserahlah"

Sehun menatapi seisi ruang tamu itu. ia menatap Kai yang masih memegang kemoceng dan kain pel itu dari bawah hingga keatas, lalu beralih kesepatunya. terbesit ide jahil diotaknya.

'sepertinya membuat dia mengamuk menarik juga' otak jahil Sehun berkata. dia menatap Kai yang sedang lengah menelisik seisi ruang tamu mewah itu sambil bergumam 'apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini' Sehun tersenyum jahat dan...

Srakk

Srakk

Srakk

Kai melototkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. dia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya kelantai yang dipijaknya. lalu lantai itu menjadi kotor kembali. Kai menatap horror kearah sepatu sialan Sehun.

"ya apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"aku hanya ingin mencoba saja, jika benar kau yang tadi mengepelnya maka kau akan mengulanginya. agar aku percaya" kata Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Kai menahan emosinya hingga wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"YAKK OH SEHUUUNN!"

"Ya, aku?"

Krikk Krikk

"aaahhh" Kai berdecak kesal. rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. dia telah mengepel semua lantai itu dan rasanya amat melelahkan, dan setelah itu Sehun datang dan malah mengotori lantai yang telah ia pel dengan sangat sengaja.

"hikss.. rasanya aku ingin menangis saja saat ini" Kai menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memelas.

"ayolah, aku masih belum percaya jika yang tadi mengepel adalah kau. makanya lakukan kembali"

"Yack, kau"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"dan aku baru sadar ternyata selain tampan aku ini _sexy_ juga ya" gumam Kai memuji dirinya sendiri didepan cermin raksasa disudut kamarnya

"cih ada saja ya orang yang memuji dirinya sendiri" cibir Suho yang baru saja memasuki kamar adiknya itu dan menatapnya dengan menyilangkan tsngsnnya didepan pintu.

"ya ada, aku kan"

"mana kartu debitku?"

"hah? kartu de––ahh iya, ini.."

"kartunya limit btw..."

Suho loading beberapa detik.

"ya apa saja yang kau beli Kim Jongin?! kartu debitku limiiitt!"

"ya hyung, aku pinjam untuk beli _HARLEY_ "

"APA?!"

Kai hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"ya Kim Jongin kenapa kau memakai kartuku?! kenapa kau tidak minta uang pada ayah saja?! kau sungguh malapetaka!"

"ayah kan ada di Otawa, dan ibu tidak mengizinkanku menggunakan _harley_ , dia kan lebay nanti katanya aku jatuh lah apa lah"

"haha berarti dia menghawatirkanmu, adik kecil"

"ya aku sudah besar, bodoh. mungkin saja penisku lebih besar daripada milikmu"

Suho mendelik. Kai segera menyengir.

"hehe... bercanda, hyung.." dia takut nanti kalau Suho tidak mau lagi meminjaminya uang, padahal sekalipun Kai tidak pernah membayar hutangnya pada Suho.

hyung idaman dan adik teladan.

"untuk apa sih kau beli Harley segala? kau kan masih punya vespa digudang? dan kau juga tidak pernah lagi menggunakannya sejak Baekhyun beli mobil baru"

"ya karena aku akan selalu menjadi penebeng setianyaa"

"kau ini membuat malu saja.. oh iya, urat malumu sudah putus ya. aku lupa"

"Yack!"

"aku ingin jadi _manly_ , _hyuuungg_.. biar Sehun tidak lagi mengolok-olokku."

"Oh Sehun?"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"dia anak Presdir Oh, rekan kerja ayah. dia punya adik perempuan. dan adiknya adalah mantan kekasihku"

"siapa?"

"Oh Luhan"

"yang nanyaaaa"

Kai berlalu. Suho menatapnya kesal.

"anak kurang ajar"

dia berlalu dari kamar Kai dengan muka ditekuk.

dan Kai baru teringat jika Sehun tadi siang mengatakan jika adiknya masih SMP. berarti Suho?

"isshh pedofil" Kai menutupi seluruh tububnya dengan selimut tebalnya dan memilih memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi.

 **.**

saat ini Kai tengah berada diruang perpustakaan. dia tengah membaca buku—terpaksa.

karena ini adalah jam istirahat kedua dan dia terpaksa mengerjakan tugas fisika yang harus dikumpulkan ketika jam terakhir nanti. dan entah terkena angin apa dia menjadi serajin itu. membaca dengan teliti deretan kata demi kata yang tercetak rapi dibuku cetaknya. lalu mengisi buku latihannya yang menurutnya jawabannya tepat.

tiba-tiba..

"dorr!"

tubuh Kai terhuyung kesamping saat seseorang dengan sengaja mengagetkannya dari belakang. belum sempat dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"kau lagii.." Kai memijat pelipisnya.

"barbie pusing ya?"

"apa?!"

"tidak apa apa, memangnya aku ngomong ya?"

"oh jadi setan yang ngomong"

"..." Sehun manyun.

"ya aku 'sengaja' datang kesini hanya ingin berjumpa denganmu tahu"

"terus?"

"kau tidak bahagia saat pria tampan sepertiku menemuimu bahkan berbicara padamu?"

"terus kau berharap apa? aku tersanjung begitu?"

"ya setidaknya kamu jangan ngacangin aku lah!"

Kai menghela nafas panjang. dan menaruh bukunya diatas lipatan tangannya lalu menatap Sehun malas.

"kau lihat aku lagi apa?"

"ya, kau lagi menatap pria tampan dihadapanmu"

Kai mendesis mendengar keeksisan Oh Sehun itu.

"aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari bu Kim, kau jangan menganggu atau buku ini akan mendarat diatas bibirmu!"

"kenapa bukan bibirmu saja yang mendarat diatas bibirku?"

blusshhh

 _oh please, aku lagi mengerjakan tugas. ini diperpustakaan dan dia masih sempat saja menggodaku._

 _"ohh, please Oh Sehun.. do not tease me. I am learning! and we're in the library now! you keep quiet and do not tease me or a librarian would drag we out!"_

"ciee yang pintar bahasa inggris.. btw aku tidak mengerti tadi kau ngomong apa"

 _"shitt"_

ya, sebodoh-bodohnya Kai. dia masih bisa berbahasa inggris. tidak seperti Sehun yang hanya kesingnya saja yang terlihat menarik/? tapi dalamnya bodoh dan lugu/?.

"ya terserah kau sajalah."

"kau bilang kau ingin me—"

pekk

Kai memukul bibir Sehun dengan menggunakan penggaris besinya denga. tidak berperikesehunan sama sekali.

"awwhh.. ini perihh"

Kai menatap datar kearah Sehun yang sedang mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kedua tangannua secara bergantian itu.

"kau.. ahh kejam sekalii"

"siapa suruh kau berisik, kau sungguh menganggu tahu. pergi sana!"

namun Sehun hanya dia. dengan wajah yang sangat menjengkelkan. dan Kai lebih memilih mendiaminya dan kembali melanjutkan mencari jawaban tugasnya.

"ini sangat sakit tahu..."

"ya aku tahu..." balas Kai jutek.

"sembuhkan aku"

"kau pikir aku doker?" Kai masih cuek.

"yaa yaa bibirku keram.. tolong aku kaii"

"mwo? keram? jeongmalyeo?" Kai terkaget dan segera menaruh buku yang dibacanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. ingin melihat lebih jelas apakah benar dia memukulnya terlalu keras. memang terlihat merah. Sehun bersmirk ria didalam hatinya.

'melihat wajah sipesek dekil ini dengan jarak yang sedekat ini benar-benar menggoda kerja otak kotorku'

"ndee"

"sakitt.. aku tak bisa berbicara"

"ba-bagaimana menyembuhkannya?"

Kai mendekatkan jarinya kebibir Sehun. namun namja ablino itu menepisnya.

"dengan bibirmu"

"mwo?"

"cium aku.."

Kai gelagapan. dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"tutup matamu.."

Sehun tentu saja sumringah sekali mendengarnya. diapun menutup kedua matanya dan memajukan bibirnya. mata Kai bergerak kekiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu benda yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi alat untuk mengerjai Sehun balik.

dan matanya menemukan sepit hitam yang masih sangat kuat tentu saja. Kai tersenyun setan.

"hmm.."

dan..

Crekk~

"AAAAA"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR SEKARAAANGGG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: hilu epribadeehh.. maaf lama baru dilanjut, hehe tendang saya tendaang /ditendang beneran/ ok chap ini geje sumpah...dan bukan saya namanya kalo ngetik gaada typo muehehe/diatabok/ moga ada yang suka ya amiinn..

saya minta sedekah riviewnya dong~

gomawooo

jusseyoo~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** _ **4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

kedua manusia berbeda spesis(?) itu sedang berdiri ditengah teriknya matahari sambil menghadap kearah tiang bendera kebanggaan negara republik korea selatan. ya, kedua mahkluk dengan _gender_ sama itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. mereka lagi. shh.

"kau... karena kau aku sekarang berada disinii. dasar _albino_ sialan! ahh, bisa tambah gelap kulitkuu" Kai menangkup pipinya sok imut. hal itu tentu saja membuat seorang Oh Sehun geli setengah mati. kau bayangkan saja, Kim Kai itu kulitnya memang gelap, ok?

"memang sudah gosong keles..."

"apa?!"

"tidak, ada burung gagak terbang ingin mencabut nyawa seseorang tadi"

"hell, itu adalah alasan terboodh yang pernah aku dengar, tuan Oh."

"suka - sukaku lah, yang mengarang alasan kan juga diriku. eww"

"apa karena masalah ini saja kita ingin bertengkar lagi?"

"ya ya... makanya jangan buat masalah"

"aku tidak..."

"kalian! _stop fighting!_ " Kai dan Sehun kembali terdiam saat Mrs. Jung kembali membuka suara cetarnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hanya untuk mencela mereke. kedua orang ini benar - benar.

Kai menatap kekiri dan kanannya. hanya ada mereka berdua disana. itu dalam artian mereka benar - benar hanya berdua dilapangan seluas ini. uh, itu sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. karena dalam sejarah hidupnya belum pernah ada seorangpun yang membentaknya. apalagi menghukumnya. tapi sejak dia bersama si Kim Kai pembuat onar ini. hidupnya seolah tak pernah absen dari yang namanya kesialan.

"kau tau, sejak aku bertemu denganmu. hidupku menjadi selalu sial, kau tau?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja berperawakan tinggi itu sinis. lucu sekali.

"kau pikir aku kucing hitam, eoh?"

"kan kulitmu gelap"

"yack, kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan sekali huh? tidak adakah seharipun kau lewati tanpa mengataiku?"

" _hell_. memang benar"

Nyutt!

"aww. sakit, Jongin"

" _stop teasing me, Mr. sucks_ "

"aku nggak ngerti"

"orang kaya juga namanya, tapi bodoh"

"apa?!"

" _nothing_ "

Kai membuang wajahnya, dia menatap arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 9:30. itu artinya sebentar lagi jam istirahat pertama.

"oh, guru sialan. memberi hukuman tidak tanggung - tanggung" cibir Sehun membuat Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"hidup itu jangan banyak mengeluh, nikmatin saja walau kau kena hukuman"

"sialan kamu, Jong"

kalian bayangkan saja, mereka berdua diberi hukuman 1 jam berjemur dilapangan _Indoor_ ini menghadap bendera. yang pasti dengan tangan kanan mereka terangkat hingga dahi. tapi Kai malah menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajah yang dikatanya 'tampan' agar tidak tersengat teriknya matahari pagi.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kai, namja albino itu mencabikkan bibir bawahnya.

"kamu takut kulitmu gosong?"

"..." Kai diam dengan wajah sok fokus.

"padahal matahari pagi itu sehat lho, Jong."

"aku bukannya anak sd"

"aku kan ngasi tau aja"

"ck"

Sehun kembali mencuri - curi pandang. tapi kali ini Kai juga menatapnya. dan seketika mata _namja_ pesek itu membola lucu.

"apa lihat - lihat?!"

"lihat saja tidak boleh? aku punya mata, sesukaku lah memandang siapa saja"

"dasar bodoh"

"kalian masih memiliki 20 menit lagi untuk istirahat, ok?" teriak Mrs. Jung dengan sialannya dari seberang sana. Kai dan Sehun mencegukkan liurnya karena melihat guru bahasa inggris itu. bayangkan saja, dia dengan sialannya minum _milkshake_ stroberi dengan sepotong _seandwich_ didepan sana. sedangkan mereka melongo seperti orang kekurangan makanan dengan menghadap tiang bendera. pemandangan menyedihkan.

mungkin jika disana ada Joonmyeon, dia akan mati - matian mentertawakan kesensaraan dua manusia yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka bertemu itu.

"kali ini kau senang - senangkan saja dengan berhura - hura sambil mengolok kami, lihat saja besok kau akan angkat kaki dari sekolah ini" Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun lucu.

"kau tidak sedang berencana untuk mengadukan Mrs. Jung kepada kakekmu kan, Oh Sehun?"

"kau pikir?"

"kau ini benar - benar"

"apa kau tidak dendam melihatnya? dia disana dia makan minum enak, sedangkan kita disini berjemur dan kehausan. bukankah itu kejam?"

"kurasa sih ini memang salah kita, soalnya kita selalu ri..."

"kita hanya bertengkar diperpustakaan, dan sekarang kita dihukum disini. berdiri ditengah lapangan selama satu jam, lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang sebesar ini sebanyak sepuluh kali. kau pikir ini sepadan?"

"kau pikir kau bisa menggunakan kekuasaan hanya untuk hal sepele seperi ini?"

"apa kau benar - benar sama sekali tidak dendam dengan wanita itu?"

"selama tiga tahun kau menuntut ilmu disekolah ini. guru itu selalu memberikan materi yang terbaik kepadamu, mengajarimu dengan sabar meski kau selalu menolak semua materi yang diberikannya, tidak membuat pekerjaan rumah, bahkan selalu membolos saat jam pelajaran. kupikir kau keterlaluan, kau tidak bisa begitu Oh Sehun. jangan mentang - mentang kau cucu pemilik sekolah, kau suka semena - mena. kupikir itu bukan perbuatan terpuji"

"..." Sehun menatap anak itu tak percaya. Kim Jongin ternyata bisa serius oh? dia pikir yang namanya Kim Jongin yang berdiri disebelahnya ini selalu bertingkah idiot dan berbicara sembarangan dengan gaya ala preman pasarnya. sontak pria tampan itu tertawa histeris. Kai yang seolah habis membaca puisi puitis itu menatap Sehun datar. untung saja Mrs. Jung sedang pergi entah kemana. jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka saat ini.

"kau kenapa huh?"

"kau mengigau, Kai?"

"apa?"

"atau tadi pagi kurang sarapan?"

"yack, kau kenapa bodoh?!"

"tumben tadi kamu ngomongnya serius, tapi sumpah. itu membuatku merinding"

nyut!

"aku serius, idiot!"

"tapi kau senang kan bisa berjemur berdua denganku dibawah sini?"

"huh?"

"bukankah kita ini romantis, eoh?"

"romantis kepala hutakmu! ini memalukan, bodoh! kau lihat, sebentar lagi jam istira...

TEEEETT! TEEEETTT!

...hat" Kai dan Sehun saling pandang kemudia mengedipkan mata mereka dua kali.

dan yang benar saja, yang tadi dibayangkan Kai benar - benar terjadi. sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatia seisi sekolah.

"woahh, _prince_ disiniii dia ada dilapangaan!"

" _prineee_ , kau dihukum ya?!"

" _princee_ , siapa diaa?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesampingnya saat pertanyaan tak sopan yang berupa teriakan heboh itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir gadis blonde yang tak lain tak bukan adalahan _fans_ fanatik Sehun.

"bilang Sehun-ah, bilang jika aku adik angkatmuu, bilang kepada merekaa" rengek kai menggelayut pada lengan Sehun.

'aihh... ada apa dengan anak _abnormal_ ini? adik angkat eh?' batin Sehun.

"enak aja, kamu pikir aku ini apa huh?"

pek!

"yack, menyebalkan" Kai membanting lengan Sehun kuat. hal itu sontak membuat para _fangirl_ gila-menurut Kai itu- merasa marah. bayangkan saja lengan orang yang kau harap dapat menjadi suamimu dimasa depan -ya kalau masih ada harapan- dihempaskan begitu saja oleh orang yang tak kau kenal. kau tentu saja marah bukan?

"woah, siapa dia. berani sekali menghempaskan tangan _prince_ Sehun"

"dia belum kenal sama kita ya"

"memangnya kita siapa?"

plak!

tempelengan itu telak mengenai kepala gadis yang barusan menyahut,

"kan aku hanya bertanya"

"siapa kita?"

"Persatuan Jodoh Oh Sehun dimasa depan!"

"A#$^*9( !%-3#!"

Kai mendesis ngeri melihat segerombolan _yeoja_ gila itu.

"kau lihat, _fans_ \- _fansku_ marah padamu, Kim Kaii"

Kai menoleh sinis.

"apa kau?! memalukan..."

"aku yang tenar kok kamu yang malu. seharusnya kau senang bisa berduaan dengan pria tampan, tenar, dan banyak _fans_ sepertiku. kau lihat sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian kan? apalagi kita hanya berdua ditengah - tengah lapangan ini. kita bisa melakukan apa saja disiang bolong begini, kan..."

DUK!

" _Stop talking pervert, Mr. Oh!_ " teriak Kai telak didepan wajah Sehun. dan sekarang Sehun kesakitan karena 'adiknya' ditendang oleh namja hitam ini. pasti benar - benar sakit. lihatlah, wajahnya bahkan memerah.

"a-ahh... sakiitt, yack kau!"

"Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin! jangan bertengkar hari ini, bisa tidak?! mau saya tambah hukuman kalian menjadi dua jam, HAH?!"

wajah Kai dan Sehun memerah padam, Sehun segera berdiri dari acara berlutut kesakitannya dan kembali keposisi semula. begitupun dengan Kai.

"ma-maaf, Mrs. tapi..."

"kau kenapa, Sehun?" Mrs. Jung berjalan mendekati Kai dan Sehun. menatap aneh kearah kedua anak manusia itu.

"a-aku..."

"jangan katakan, Sehunnie..." Kai merunduk dan menggigit bibirnya gugup. dia takut jika nanti Sehun bilang jika Kai menendang penisnya, dan dia nanti akan ditambah hukumannya, uhh.

menjengkelkan.

"dia... dia menendang adikku, Mrs..."

"apa?!"

"iya, dia menendang milikku, Mrs. kalau lecet bagaimana? kamu mau ngobatin?"

blusshh

pipi Kai memerah padam.

"benar itu, Jongin?"

"a-anu, Mrs."

"anu - anu apanya?!"

"i-itu..."

"ngomong yang jelas kamu!"

"soalnya dia terus berkata mesum padaku, Mrs! aku tidak nyaman, jadi ya itu..."

"Mwo? memangnya dia mesumnya bilang bagaimana?" senyum Kai melebar saat keadaan balik telak. sekarang Sehun berkeringat dingin. guru ini benar - benar rempong.

"dia bilang ingi melakukan hal itu dilapangan ini bersamaku..."

"MWO?!"

Sehun membola. bisa - bisanya Kai mengada -a ada seperti itu. dia tidak berkata begitu, ya meski perkataannya sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan yang Kai ucapkan.

"SEKARANG SAYA HUKUM KALIAN BERDUA BERCIUMAN 30 MENIT DISINI, SE-KA-RANG!"

"MWO?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

A/N:

maaf saya publishnya lamaaaa pisan. it's was because... my dear laptop is pawww! done

hehe... I'm really sorry to you all, guys. but chap ini adalah chap terpendek yg saya buat di ff ini selain prolognya ya? mianhae... but I'm promise...

saya bakal update asap. don't mad guys.

love and peace

HUNKAI!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"kalau begitu... ayo lakukan" bisik Sehun dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi. Kai mendongak.

"a-apanya?"

Sehun menunjuk bibir Kai dengan gerakan bibirnya serta alisnya, dan itu terlihat seperti ekspresi orang cabul... bagi Kai. hal itu tentu saja membuat Kai malu setengah mati, namja manis itu meremas jemarinya gugup.

"ayo. kau yang cium duluan atau aku serang... dengan ganas"

blushh

"yack, apa - apaan kau hah?! dan kenapa kau semangat sekali eh?"

Iya, kenapa dia terlihat semangat sekali? padahal kan dia lagi diHUKUM, Oh Sehun kan paling benci yang namanya dihukum. semua pasang mata berbisik - bisik dengan suara yang kerasak - kerusuk memenuhi telinga Kai dengan panas, andai saja ada bongkahan batu seberat lima belas kilogram, dengan ukuran setinggi badan hyungnya, mungkin Kai akan melemparkan batu itu kearah segerombol yeoja tak jelas yang tentu saja kurang kerjaan itu. kalau bisa.

"kau terlihat semangat, sunbae..." sekali lagi Kai mengulangi ucapannya dihadapan wajah menyebalkan Oh Sehun dengan mata melotot sempurna.

"semangat apanya?"

"biasanya kau akan marah atau apa gitu jika diberi hukuman, tapi kenapa kali ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia?"

"bahagia apanya? kau tidak lihat wajah tampan ini terlihat murung?"

"tidak terlihat begitu..." Kai menyipitkan matanya tajam.

 _'ya iyalah. tentu saja aku bahagia, orang hukumannya begitu... awawawaw kapan lagi aku bisa merasa semenang banyak ini...'_

"dasar namja tidak jelas"

"berisik, cepatlah. kau tak akan menyerangku duluan?"

"beritahu dulu kenapa kau terlihat begitu ba..."

"karena ini adalah sebuah hukuman. bukankah tugas seorang murid itu adalah mengikuti perintah guru TERCINTA dan jangan pernah mengeluh jika diberi hukuman? kau bahkan tadi berkata seperti itu, Jongiin~" Sehun mencolek hidung Kai gemas.

"aku?"

"yang tadi sok puitis... hmhh? hmhh?"

tidak! aku tidak pernah berkata be...iya, tadi aku mengatakannya"

"iyo kaan? jadi tunggu apalagi? kiss me heaah~!"

"aku mendingan disuruh keliling lapangan Indoor 50 kali daripada disuruh ciuman sama kamu!"

"hmm... jeongmal?"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sok tampan, Kai menangkup pipinya lucu.

"iyaa, dasar dewo tinular!"

"kau, putri me..."

"hei, kalian! saya suruh kalian berciuman, bukan ngerumpi! kalian tidak lihat? mereka telah memegang kamera masing - masing!"

"dasar guru sesat" Kai meringis.

"tapi Mrs..."

"tapi apa, Kim Jong-ah"

"kenapa harus itu...? bukankah hukumannya tidak masuk akal?"

"apa menurut kalian sesama manusia berciuman itu tidak masuk akal?"

"tapi kenapa harus..."

"itu karena kalian terlalu berisik, saya pikir jika kalian berciuman 30 menit, bibir kalian akan bengkak. dengan itu kalian tidak bisa bertengkar lagi... bagaimana?"

"dasar guru jahanam... guru yang lain kemana sih, kenapa dari tadi hanya ada di..."

"guru yang lain pergi hajatan diseberang, kau tidak lihat tenda besar diseberang sekolah kita? kapan lagi guru - guru sensi itu makan enak?"

"dasar gembel" cibir Kai.

 _'dasar guru biadab. kurasa setelah ini aku akan menyetujui perkataan Sehun tadi, Mrs... you must be get out from this school. Yuhuu'_ Kai tersenyum jahat. hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun dan yang lain merasa aneh.

salah seorang fans Sehun yang berada dikerumbunan paling depan menatap jam tangannya malas.

"mau ciuman saja repot, 45 menit sudah berlalu, tau?!"

"iyaaa, cium! cium! cium!"

"ehh?" Kai membolakan matanya saat orang - orang itu malah berpihak kepada Mrs. Jung.

"cium! cium! cium!"

"ayo, Sehun-ah,, serang sajaaa!"

"buat bibirnya jontor, Sehun!"

"eh, sialan kalian" umpat Kai berteriak tak terima.

"Kai?" panggil Sehun pelan, Kai menoleh jijik kepadanya.

"apa manggil - manggil, hah?!"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kai, semakin dekat... semakin dekat... sehingga...

"Sehun, pabo. kau mau apa hah?! dasar mesum gi...mpfffthhh!"

clap clap clap

dan adegan ciuman panaspun tak terelakkan. Sehun memangut bibir atas dan bawah Kai bergantian dan sangat intens, sehingga membuat fans - fansnya terkapar mengenaskan saat itu juga. lebay.

Kai tidak tau harus berbuat apa, gila. ini gila. benar -benar gila. Oh Sehun seakan memaka habis bibirnya, namja albino itu sepertinya benar akan membuat bibir Kai jontor seketika. dia nahkan tak mengizinkan Kai bernafas sangking gilanya aksi sang pangeran sekolah itu.

clap clap clap

"emhh... Sehunhh...uhh"

"owwhh... so sweet~" teriak Mrs. Jung sambil mengajahkan kameranya kesegala arah dengan berakhir pada adegan panas yang Sehun lakukan pada Kai.

"seseorang... tolong..." ucap Kai terengah - engah dengan nafas yang serasa diujung tanduk.

"hei, ada apa i... astaga naga!" Chanyeol yang saat itu baru keluar dari toilet lantai dasar langsung terduduk dilantai sangking terkejutnya, matanya melotot...

"astaga, Kai?" dan entah sejak kapan dia berada disamping Lay dan Baekhyun, sahabat karib Kai yang biasa disebut trio Dwaeji itu dibarisan paling depan. entahlah, Kakinya tanpa ia sadari membawanya berjalan hingga kesana.

clap clap clap

Sehun melumat gila - gilaan bibir merah itu. keganasan tuan Oh benar - benar ekstream dan membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang.

teknik berciuman tepat dan menggairahkanpun membuat para wanita mana saja yang melihat itu semakin menggila - gilakannya. mereka menangis meraung - raung meratapi berapa beruntungnya Kai dan betapa sialnya nasib mereka.

"aku mau jadi Jongin, huee~"

"a-aku... aku... huaa eomma~ aku mau pulang~"

"tisu mana tisu"

"huee ingusku meluberr~"

"Iyuuwh"

"sekolah banjir air mata sepertinya" cibir Chanyeol. dia menyiptkan matanya saat melihat dua orang yang mulai terbawa suasana itu meliuk dengan indah. kurang ajar.

"serius sekali" lelaki tinggi itu tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol menatap kesampingnya, ada Baekhyun dan Lay.

"h-hai... lama kita tak bertemu? kalian disini juga?"

BaekLay tidak menjawab. mereka fokus kedepan, tepat diatas hidung mereka, sehabat idiot sepanjang masanya yang lagi dihabisi oleh si pangeran idaman seisi sekolah.

mereka terdiam tanpa suara, mata mereka melotot seolah ingin keluar, mulutnya mangap... terus keluar air liur, Iyuuwhh.

"hei, Baekhyun, Yixing... kalian, yack! jorok sekali eoh!"

"ahh... maaf" BaekLay seakan tersadar dari mimpi mereka, keduanya menyusut liur mereka dengan dasi masing - masing. Chanyeol merinding melihatnya.

"jorok banget kalian"

"biarlah, kan air liurku wangi stroberi" ucap Baek bangga. Chanyeol meringis.

"ih apaan sih, Baek?" Lay menjitak kepala namja pendek itu keras.

"aww, apaan sih kamu, Xing. nyaut aja, kan aku lagi bicara sama Chanyeol sunbae~"

"ck, dasar cabe. aku dikacangin" ratap Lay mencakar tembok dibelakangnya.

tiba - tiba...

"Yixing~"

"ahh abang Suho~" Yixing berbinar, sudelly... ada bunga - bunga pink dimana - mana.

"Rumana!"

"bang Robi!"

"Dek Hera!"

"Bang Zeus!"

"Ha?" Chanyeol mengo. "

ini ff geje amat sih" sahut Baek the tjabe.

"sunbae, kau tidak iri melihat mereka?"

"apanya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang jauh dibawah telinganya bingung.

"secara dari yang kulihat nih yaa... kau sepertinya cemburu... walau tak kau perlihatkan kepada orang - orang"

"bisa baca orang kamu?"

"lumayan..." Baekhyun melipat tangannya kedepan dada. Chanyeol bersmrik menatapnya.

"lebih baik kau buka praktek, dapat uang deh. aku pergi dulu ya..."

Chanyeol beranjak dari sana, Baekhyun manyun. namun gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, dia berbalik.

"oh iya, lain kali aku ingin juga merasakan rasa stroberi itu" Chanyeol mengerling nakal lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

blusshh

pipi Baekhyun merah padam. dia menggigiti kukunya malu sambil ketawa - ketiwi tidak jelas sendiri.

"ih. sunbae tadi apaan sih... kan aku jadi malu"

.

pek!

"stop!"

Mrs. Jung menghentikan waktu jam stopwachnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"kalian berdua boleh masuk kekelas, jangan bertengkar lagi yaa!"

Kai dan Sehun saling pandang, lalu keduanya berlari ke toilet. sepanjang perjalanan Kai dibuat bingung dengan orang - orang yang mentertawakannya sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

Kai menatap cermin didepannya.

dan...

crangg!

"H-huaaaa! eommaaa~ kenapa dengan bibirkuuu!"

"HAHAHAHA~ EMANG ENAK!"

"KEPARAT KAU, OH SEHUN! TUNGGU KAU BESOK, AKU AKAN MENELANJANGKANMU DIDEPAN RIBUAN MANUSIA!"

.

.

.

TBC~

A/N: lohaa

helooo... maaf kalo chap ini geje, kependekan, dan bnyak bgt typo... but please beri masukan dan pendapat kalian dikotak riview.

mohon kerjasamanya ya chingudeul~

love and peace

xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Brakk!

suara dentuman pintu yang diterjang begitu terdengar menggelegar dikediaman keluarga Kim. bahkan tuan Kim, nyonya Kim, dan sang putra sulung tampan terkejut setengah mati.

nyonya Kim menatap horor kearah anak bungsunya yang tengah berdiri tanpa sepatah kata dengan wajah idiotnya nan terlihat tolol itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu segera mendekatinya.

"yack, ada apa denganmu eoh?"

"kau tidak perlu tau apa yang terjadi, yang pasti... AKU BENCI ANAK ITUU!"

"yakk, apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" kali ini Suho yang menyahut. Kai meniup pininya kesal.

"aku ini lagi bete, jagan ditanya - tanya. dasar kepo!"

"..." seluruh orang didalam ruangan itu menatap Kai aneh, dan mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Baek, ada apa?"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"molla, kurasa kalian bisa bertanya kepada Junmyeon Oppa..."

dan segera mengandeng Kai menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai satu. sepeninggalan mereka, semua diam. begitupun Lay yang terlihat bodoh dan hanya mematung didepan pintu.

"err...oppa?"

"dia itu sebenarnya perempuan atau laki - laki sih?" kali ini ayah Kai bersuara.

"yeobo, pertanyaan itu... sudah terlalu sering kau ulang. jawabannya tetap saja, dia adalah separuh dari laki - laki dan perempuan(?)" balas Ibu Kai mengurut bahu suaminya membuat Suho sweatdrop mendengarnya. namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah drastis saat otak encernya menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan namun tidak juga.

"kalian pernah berfikir untuk melihat bahunya? mendengarkan suaranya yang melengking itu, wajahnya, jakunnya, dan... dadanya"

plak!

sahutan Suho sukses mendapatkan tamparan sayang dari ibunya.  
"kau sama saja seperti ayahmu, sama - sama mesum!"

"yakk, laki - laki mesum itu wajar bu. berarti dia normal" bela Suho. dan sekali lagi...  
pekk!

 _"miaww!"_

melihat anak bujangnya dianiaya oleh istrinya, tuan Kim menghalangi lengan istri cantiknya itu dan berinisiatif menyudahi perang dunia kedua itu namun akhirnya...

PEKK!  
"..."

"aww, sayang... kau menyentuhnya..."

gulp~  
"yeobo, aku tidak sengaja"

melihat ada aura aneh antara ibu dan ayahnya, Suho menjauh dan mendekati Lay yang berdiri seperti patung didepan pintu mension mewah milik keluarga Kim itu.

"sayang, kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Suho berinisiatif namun ditatap sinis oleh Lay. membuat namja berperawakan pendek itu sedikit menciut. ya, hanya sedikit. sisanya hanya Suho dan tuhan yang tahu.

"apa kau? APA LIHAT - LIHAT?!"

"a-aniya..." Lay memutar bola matanya malas dan ikut menyusul Kai dan Baekhyun yang telah dahulu meninggalkannya menuju lantai atas dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Suho sehingga membuatnya sedikit oleng kebelakang.

"isshh... ditanya salah, tidak ditanya apa lagi"

 **.**

saat ini Kai, Baekhyun dan Lay tengah berada dikamar Kai. keadaan hening, masing - masing saling sibuk dengan urusan yang sebenarnya mereka buat serumit mungkin(?) dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. contohnya Baekhyun, namja manis itu tengah mengedit foto selca dirinya dan Chanyeol saat dinamsan tower beberapa waktu lalu. dan itu membutuhkan waktu hingga satu jam lebih untuk satu foto.

sedangkan Lay... jangan ditanya anak itu ngapain. dia lagi memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat tangannya diudara. seperti biasa, menerawang. anak itu memang aneh jadi jangan heran jika pertama berjumpa dengannya image yang pertama kita lihat dari Lay adalah, orangnya yang sok mistis dan menyeramkan.

"astaga, Kai. penunggu diruangan ini bertambah lagi..."

"apa? apa yang bertambah?"

"kuntilanak"

"mwo?" Baekhyun merangkak mendekati Lay.

"a-apa katamu?"

"aniyo... aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu ya, Baek. jika nanti kau sakit karena ucapanku... bukan karenaku" Kai memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Lay. dia masih sibuk memikirkan apa saja yang ia lakukan sehingga bibirnya menjadi seperti ini, bengkak. dan itu terlihat sangat tebal dan tentu saja terlihat kau

"ishh... dasar Sehun mesum menyebalkan!"

"seharusnya kau bersyukur, Kai. belum sampai seminggu kau kenal Sehun sudah... kau mengerti bukan maksudku?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kai, membuatnya serasa ingin melempar namja jadi - jadian itu dari atas kamarnya jika saja dia sudah bosan hidup.

"sudahlah, Kai. dicium Sehun itu..."

"...rejeki anak soleh namanya" goda Baekhyun serta Yixing yang terus menerus membuat darah Kai serasa berada diubun - ubun.

"bisa tidak kalian diam? HAH?! dan kau, ByunBaek... apa katamu? dicium Sehun itu adalah rejeki anak soleh?!"

"so what?!" kali ini Lay menyolot.  
"hey, Yixing. aku bilang Baekhyun ya, bukan kau!"

"terus kenapa?"

"apa masalahnya denganmu eoh?"

"ByunBaek itu temanku, wajarlah aku belain dia" Lay tambah nyolot dan juga menyolot amarah Kai tentu saja.

"mwo? jadi kau anggap aku ini apa eoh?"

"angin"

"yak!"

"mending angin atau kentut?"

"eww"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. berbicara dengan Lay itu tidak ada habisnya, kalo berantem dia bakalan nyolot terus. Kai menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan dia sangat mengeselkan bentuk bibirnya sekarang yang bertambah tebal saja.

"ini gara - gara kau... Oh Sehun. menyebalkan! ishh ishh ishhh!"

"yack, ada apa denganmu eoh?! dari tadi ngeluh terus!" protes Baekhyun yang lagi selca - selca alay dipojok kamar serba ungu itu. entah sejak kapan dia beranjak dari sebelah Lay kesana.

"berisik, diamlah"

Baekhyun manyun.

"tumben kamu nggak ngelawan, Baek."

"berisik, aku bilang diam!" teriak Kai sekali lagi membuat LayBaek menciut saat merasakan aura yang berbeda dari namja pesek berkulit hitam dan bibir bengkak itu #plakk.

tiba - tiba Kai teringat adegannya dengan Sehun saat dilapangan tadi. Kai menyentuh bibirnya yang masih 'terasa' saat Sehun... ah sudahlah. Kai ini yadong sekali. itu saja diingat - ingat.

"okefix, lupakan Kim Jongin. lupakan!" Kai menghela nafasnya panjang. saat ini masalah itu tidak terlalu penting. yang terpenting adalah. balas dendam kepada Sehun. ya, itu yang terpenting. Kai tersenyum jahat namun terlihat imut?

"Baek... beliin aku lem kayu dong"

"buat apa?" seolah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah laku Kai yang memang suka nyuruh orang beli yang aneh - aneh. untuk apa coba dia lem kayu? tapi entahlah. lihat saja apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"belikan saja"

"iya, aku tanya memangnya buat apa?!" Baekhyun mulai emosi.

"nanya terus deh, princess pusing tau?"

"aich, kau pikir aku ini babumu, HAH?! Beli saja sana sendiri. dasar pemalas!"

"ihh, nggak mauu"

"wae, eoh? malas jalan? kaki sakit? bibir bengkak? muka jelek?"

"yack, kau terlalu menistakanku. hiks" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan mengedit foto hasil selcanya.

"kau tidak lihat bibirku ini huh?"

"..."

"yak, Zhang Baekhyun!" teriak Kai karena merasa dikacangin oleh Baekhyun.

"kesal sih kesal ya. tapi jangan bawa - bawa marga berbie juga kali !"

"hey, Xing. itu panggilanku, ok? berbie adalah julukanku, sudah bagus julukan kau itu 'Voodoo' jadi jangan mimpi deh mau dipanggil barbie. arra?" ujar Kai frotal dan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan oleh Lay.

"ayolahh... kalian temanku bukan sih"

"aww... perutku... sakit sekali" eluh Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sebernya tidak sakit. Kai memutar bola matanya mlas.

"tidak mau sih tidak mau saja, Baek. jangan begitu. caramu itu... basi dan terdengar kuno sekali" Baekhyun manyun.

"Lay..."

"..."

"Yixinggie..." Lay menatap Kai datar. dia paling tidak bisa melihat temannya yang memohon padanya, apalagi saat ini wajah Kai memang pantas untuk dikasihani.

"yaudah, mana uangnya?"

"eungg... Yixinggie wangi deh cantik lagi, nggak kayak Baekhyun"

YIxing sweatdop.

"uangku lagi?"

"hehehe"

Lay manyun lalu beranjak.

"orang bodoh memang gitu" caci Baekhyun dan mendapatkan lemparan manis pada dahi seksinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pagi itu Kai terlihat sangat bahagia dari hari - hari biasanya, entah kenapa. namun ada suatu yang janggal dengan anak itu. dia datang dipagi hari. bayangkan saja, seorang Kim Jongin yang dikenal akan kemalasannya dan kekurang ajarannya selama ini bisa datang sepagi ini. pukul 06.15.

aneh bukan?

bahkan hyungnya saja yang memang biasa datang dijam - jem segitu merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya hari ini. dan dia terliaht begitu bersemangat, beda sekali dengan semalam yang terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa.

"angker juga ya datang kesekolah pagi - pagi..."

"horror" sahut Suho menyahuti ucapan sang adik. lelaki berkulit putih itu memasukkan tangan kirinya kesaku dan yang sebelah lagi sibuk mengobrak - abrik isi ponsel(?). tiba - tiba Kai menghentikan langkahnya membuat Suho mau tak mau ikut berhenti juga.

"ada apa, Jongin?"

Suho menatap ruang kelas yang seolah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya kepada Kai. ruang kelas IX IPA 1. ada apa dengan ruangan itu sehingga Kai memandanginya dengan sebegitu intensnya?

dan itu adalah ruang kelas Sehun asal kalian tahu saja. hal itu juga yang membuat Suho agak sedikit aneh dengan adik hitamnya ini. tiba - tiba ia tersenyum lebar. dan...

"yak, ada apa denganmu eoh?!" sekali lagi Suho bertanya dengan nada bassnya yang membuat Kai menoleh, namun tetap dengan senyuman manisnya yang terkesan aneh dan terlalu misterius. bagi Suho.

"hyung tahu kan ini kelas apa?" tanya Kai terkesan tolol.

"tahu, kelas yang dipakai untuk belajar"

"bukan begitu hyung..." Kai melototkan matanya dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"jadi?"

"hehehe"

"mau apa kau berhenti didepan kelas orang pintar?"

"hyung..."

"ha?"

"hyung duluan saja. aku ada urusan sedikit..."

"urusan apa? biar aku te..."

"ahh... aniyaa. biar aku sendiri saja...eungg... iya hehehe"

"kau kenapa, Jongin?" tanya Suho merasa sedikit janggal dengan adiknya itu.

"tidak apa - apa hyung. aku hanya ingin mengambil buku catatanku saja yang tertinggal didalam kelas ini" jelas Kai -berbohong- dengan ekspresi tololnya yang bodohnya dipercayai oleh Suho begitu saja. biarkan sajalah dia pikir Suho tak mau ambil pusing.

"tapi kau tidak ingin melakukan hal yang aneh - a..."

Brug!

"...neh kan" ucapan Suho terputus saat melihat ada sebuah benda yang cukup mencurigakan terjatuh begitu saja dari belakang punggung Kai.

"ehh" namun Kai dengan cepat segera memungutnya dan membuat Suho memicingkan matanya saat menangkap tulisan yang tertera dikotak bungkusan kuning itu. lem kayu.

'bukankah ini kelas Sehun...' batin Suho.

"apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, heh bocah?" Suho mendelik.

"ah... itu hyung" Suho menatap Kai datar dan memilih untuk meninggalkan adiknya yang 'kurang waras' itu.

"bye hyung! Jongin cinta hyung, hati - hati naik tangganya! nanti dijorokin wewe gombel"

"apaan sih?!"

sepeninggalan Suho. Kai menatap benda ditangannya terharu.

"akhirnya aku bisa juga membalas perbuatan menyebalkanmu, Oh Sehun... sayangnya aku terlalu pintar." Kai memasuki ruangan luas nan bersih itu dan mengitari hampir seluruh sisi ruangan hingga berhenti disebuah sisi paling depan dan mencolok dari ruangan persegi empat itu. itu bangku Oh Sehun.

Kai tersenyum licik dan membuka kotak serta tutup dari lem kayu yang dibelinya dan menaruh hampir seluruh isinya dikursi yang biasa Sehun duduki dengan liciknya.

"makanya jadi orang jangan nyebelin kalo jadi orang, mentang - mentang kau anak IPA 1, sedangkan aku IPS 4 mau songong. dan jangan mentang - mentang kakak kelas kau ingin berbuat semaumu. jangan berharap ya..."

crott!

Kai menatap hasil kerjanya puas.  
"kita lihat saja, apa yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hari ini..." dan beranjak menuju kelasnya.

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menuju kekelasnya dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasanya dan segera duduk dibangkunya seperti biasa. dia merasa agak sedikit janggal dengan kursinya hari ini, tapi... entahlah. Sehun memasang earphonenya dan memulih memejamkan matanya daripada mendengarkan para gadis yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

tiba - tiba tepukan dipundaknya membuat Sehun terbangun dari acara setengah tertidurnya dan menatap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menyengir sungguh menyeramkan dihapadannya.

"apa?"

"ibu konseling mencarimu"

"ha?" Chanyeol mencabut sebelah earphone yang Sehun dengarkan.

"ibu konseling mencarimu!" ulang Chanyeol sekali lagi membuat Sehun mengangguk dan segera beranjak namun dia merasa ada yang lengket dibelakangnya. tepatnya yang didudukinya. namun Sehun mencoba menyangkal hal - al aneh yang dipikirkannya dan segera beranjak. namun...

Srakkk!

"..."

"..."

"Sehun-ah, celanamu..."

"h-hhuaa Sehun oppaaa!"

Cringg ~

Cringg ~

"shit... ini pasti Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

A/n ; I just wanna say sorry to you all guys, I'm really sorry. I late to update the chapter's 4. it was because, I forgot my ffn password. wkwkw.

jeongmal mianhae *bow*

maaf jika garing, aneh, semakin geje, pendek, deelel. karena saya hanya bisa menulis sebatas itu saja. dan imajinasi saja tidak seluas pertama kali saat saya membayangkan sakan mengetik cerita ini.

love and piece!

RnR please?


End file.
